Time to shine
by Iloverandomness55
Summary: Follow Amelia and her best friends Larry and Garry as they go through life in street racing while finding out who is trying to kill her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**That's the sound I've been hearing for the last ten minutes at my window. Giving in to my curiosity I went over to my window to see what it was. Outside my window sitting on a tree branch is my best friend and his twin brother Larry and Garry. **

**Larry and Garry both had green-blue eyes with brown hair, and a slight tan. "Open the window" Whispered Garry. I opened up the window which they climbed through rather gracefully. Standing next to them I was a midget considering that I'm only five-foot three and them being five-foot seven. "Alright, so what's up because you guys never come over this late at night?" I asked them eyeing them suspiciously when they gave me identical mischievous grins.**

**"****Well my dear lady—"**

**"—****We have recently decided—"**

**"— ****That we shall be occupying you—"**

**"— ****During the nights that you have been punished."**

**Said the twins copying the weasley twins from harry potter. **

**"****Good because if it weren't for the two of you we wouldn't have been caught." I replied sending them a glare though my face while fighting off a smile. **

**You see we were doing a semi harmless prank on the school principle when one of them got distracted, and blew our cover. My mom was furious when she found out and let me just say it wasn't pretty. She was ranting about how was I supposed to become a lady if I kept doing things a lady never would. My dad on the other hand was laughing behind her back giving me thumbs up. You see my mom back in her days was a model student, but my dad on the other hand was a class clown and prankster extraordinaire. How they ended up together has always been a mystery to me.**

**"****Well since you're here what do you wanna do 'cause as you know I can't leave the house?" I asked them. **

**"****Garry and I decided to distract your parents long enough for you to sneak out with us," Replied Larry with a smirk.**

** "****Oh really, and please tell me how you're going to do that?" I asked rather expectantly. **

**"****Larry and I are gunna knock on your front door and when you hear them open it climb out the window and then we can get on to do whatever we want for the night." Replied a smug looking Garry with a grin. **

**"****Alright but what are we gunna do out there huh?" I asked them expectantly. Both Larry and Garry looked at each other smiled then simultaneously said, "street racing".**

** "****Alright cool, but how do you even know where a race is," I asked them cautiously.**

** "****Oh our older brother races so he invited us—" said Garry**

**"****And he is waiting for us as we speak" finished Larry**

**"****Alright just let me get changed and I'll text you when I'm ready ok." I told them while I started looking for something to wear. **

**The twins left out the window and into the night. I decided to wear a red tank top that stopped an inch above my belly button with a studded belt, converse, and black skinny jeans. I looked in my mirror I supposed I looked ok with my red streaks that went through my wavy brown hair. I'm surprised my dark skin didn't clash with my hair at all. I texted the boys to go distract my parents.**

**Not even five minutes later I heard a knock at the front door. My mom answered. **

**"****Hi Mrs. Prieto can we go hang out with Amelia?" asked one of the twins. **

**"****No boys she's grounded you'll have to wait until after next week." My mom replied in sweet tone. I had already started climbing down the tree when she answered them by the time I got down from the tree my mom had closed the door. **

**"****Hey guys are you ready?" I whispered to the twins. "Yeah come on our brother's waiting down the street for us.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Hey jerry this is Amelia. Amelia this is our brother jerry" said Larry happily. **

**"****Nice to meet ya Amelia. You ready to go street racing?" said jerry grinning. Jerry I suppose could be tall if his brothers are anything to go by. He had brown hair like the boys and a slight tan. I couldn't tell what he looked like exactly because of the glasses.**

** "****Good to meet you too. I suppose I just hope we don't get caught." I replied nervously. **

**"****Don't worry we won't get caught, I mean we haven't been caught before." Jerry replied cockily with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but trust him, he was like the twins like that you just can't help but trust them. **

**"****Alright if you're sure." I replied with a nervous grin. **

**"****Alright let's hit the road!" yelled the twins enthusiastically. **

**When we got there I couldn't help but notice that it was mostly adults who were there.**

** "****Alright guys now remember if a person gives you a bad vibe give an excuse and go find me. Got it?" jerry said looking at us seriously. We all nodded our heads that we understood. **

**I started walking around looking at all the cars when I saw it. It was a beautiful black and red Camaro. I guess I had been starring at it for a while because the owner came up to me. **

**"****Hey you like my ride?" asked some guy with a leather jacket. He looked to be about fifteen to nineteen year old. **

**"****Um, yeah it's really nice." I replied nervously. **

**"****My names rick by the way." Rick told me nicely**

**"****What's your name?" he asked curiously.**

** "****Oh um, it's Amelia." I replied just as nervous as before.**

** "****Cool is this your first race?" he asked me smiling. "Yeah it is." I replied cautiously eyeing him. **

**"****Well don't worry 'bout it we've never been caught before." Rick said reassuringly with a smile.**

**Rick and I talked for a while about each other. "So the race is gunna start right now, so I'll catch up with ya in a 'lil bit alright." Rick told me grinning. **

**"****Yeah sure if I see you." I told him reassuringly. **

**"****Oh you'll see me 'cause I'm gunna win" he told me cockily.**

** "****Alright you want to bet on it" I asked him grinning mischievously**

**. Rick started "Alright sure, if I win you gotta give me your phone number and if you win—″**

**"****I get to take your car for a ride, deal?" I told him cutting him off. I held my hand out to him then looking at him expectantly. **

**"****Alright it's a deal." Rick said taking my hand in his.**

**I walked away looking for any of the guys. I couldn't see them anywhere in the huge crowd I was in. That's when I saw jerry in front of the crowd by his car, and right next to him was Larry and Garry. A couple of girls were trying to seduce jerry but by the look on his face he wanted them to get the hell away from him. It was hard to suppress a laugh at his horrified face at something on of the girls said. I decided I might as well help him out so I pushed my way through the crowed to get to him. I walked right up to jerry and gave him a peck on the cheek. **

**Girl number one looked shocked but then she narrowed her eyes at me and said "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" In a bitchy tone. **

**I looked at jerry and winked at him then turned back to bimbo number one and bimbo number two, " I'm his girlfriend," I replied then added "got a problem with that" I told them a little viciously while narrowing my own eyes.**

** "****Um yeah I do" replied bimbo number two. **

**I laughed then I said "yeah well deal with it sweetheart" I told them in a sickly sweet voice. I turned to look at jerry to see him smirking at me.**

** "****Jerry, babe, tell me she isn't serious" said bimbo number two.**

** "****Sorry girls but its true this is my girlfriend" said jerry smirking and grabbing hold of my waist. Bimbo number one and two left after he said that though they gave me a murderous glare before they did. **

**"****Phew thanks a lot Amelia you really saved me there." said jerry gratefully. **

**"****It was nothing don't mention it." **

**"****Ha-ha alright I won't." laughed jerry.**

** "****No seriously don't mention I don't need my reputation as a badass to be squashed because of one good deed." I told him jokingly. **

**We kind of just stood there staring at each other not knowing what to say until two familiar voices said, "What you guys lookin' at?" I turned to look at Larry and Garry's smirking faces. **

**"****Nothing so do you know when the race is gunna start?" I asked them trying to change the subject. It was then I realized jerry still had his arm around me when he went to check his watch. **

**"****Oh um in about five minutes I better go get ready." Said jerry awkwardly probably realizing what I just did not even two minutes ago. **

**"****Yeah alright later man." Said one of the twins still smirking. Jerry turned and went to one of the mechanics looking at the car. **

**"****So you wanna tell us what that was all about" asked Larry smiling mischievously with one of his eyebrows raised at me. **

**"****Yeah since when were you datin' our dear older brother jerry?" said Garry acting like Larry did. **

**"****Guys I've never dated him at least not in this lifetime." I told them seriously with my hands on my hips. **

**"****We know, we know, we were just joking Amelia." Grinned Larry still with his eye brow raised at me.**

**The race was gunna start and the three of us, Larry Garry and I, were in the front of the crowd waiting to see it start. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Alright you all know the rules" said an announcer with surprise surprise bimbo number one and two on his arms.**

** "****Why don't we make this a lil' more interesting" said one of the racers pulling out some money.**

** "****Alright, alright how about two grand each" said the announcer a little greedily. A few murmurs of alright was heard from each of the racers. Everyone got their cars in line. One by one each engine roared to life. I saw rick getting in his car he saw me to and winked at right at me. Normally I would just roll my eyes but instead I just smiled which surprised me.**

** "****Alright ladies and gentlemen on your mark, get set, GO!" All the cars speed right passed the start line like the speed of light. Jerry and rick were neck and neck in first place.**

**After only about ten minutes maybe more you could see the headlights in the distance coming straight for the finish line. Everyone was cheering and trying to see who was in the lead. As the cars got closer you could see two cars neck and neck coming towards the finish line at lightning speed. I could faintly make out Jerry's car as one of them.**

**"****Holy shit! Look at him go!" yelled Larry or maybe Garry as they watched their brother speed towards us. Suddenly I could start to make out the other car as the black and red Camaro that belonged to rick.**

**"****Woohoo! Come on Jerry this one's for the money!" I heard for sure this time Garry. Everyone started running out of the way of the cars to see who would win. Larry, Garry, and I were at the front of the crowd waiting to see what would happen. Out of nowhere you just see jerry take off like he's being chased by the devil leaving Rick to eat his dust. Rick wasn't going to have any of that from the looks of it and was hot on Jerry's tail.**

**It didn't matter because a minute later Jerry crossed the finish line first. One second later Rick did too. Little by little the other cars started crossing the line but it didn't matter because Jerry won. Jerry and Rick both got out of the car and shocked hands but you could tell Rick wasn't very happy.**

**I walked right up to rick and said, "You know this means I won the bet right?" my voice gave hint that I was trying not to laugh.**

**"****Yeah I know but maybe you'll take pity on me and give me your number anyway?" rick replied with a sheepish smile and mischief in his eyes.**

**Before I could reply Larry shouted to me "Amelia we're gunna head on to the party!"**

**"****You know I could take you to the party if you want," Rick said though you could sick tell he was up to something.**

**"****Alright sure," I told him trying to fight back the giggles I was getting just looking at him.**

**Then I shouted back at Larry, "I'm gunna get a ride from Rick I'll meet you there!" I saw him nod his head and I went back to smiling at rick.**

**"****So would you give me your number or am I gunna have to beg for it?" rick asked with a big smirk plastered on his face.**

**I pretended to think about it before I said, "Maybe I kind of like the idea of you begging," I told him with laughter in my voice.**

**"****You are one evil little girl you know that?" Rick said while swinging his arm over my shoulder.**

**I playfully hit his chest and then said, "I am not little I'm the average size for a girl thank you very much," I said all this with a mock serious face.**

**"****Sure," he said once we got to his beautiful car. He tossed me his keys which I was confused. I guess he noticed because he said "you won the bet you get one ride." **

**I have to admit on the inside I was squealing like a little girl. I don't know why but ran right up to him and gave him a huge hug. He was surprised at first but then quickly hugged me back. I hoped into the driver's seat and started the engine. She roared to life making everyone back away from her.**

**"****Alright so which way out of here?" I asked Rick while trying to find a way out.**

**"****Just go straight I'll tell you when to turn," he said nonchalantly. **

**After a few turns and a very silent ride we were at the party. There was already people passed out on the floor, Music was blaring, you could smell the liquor a mile away. Everywhere you looked there were people dancing, drinking, and talking without a care in the world. I didn't notice Rick had left until I went to ask him something.**

**I walked into the house and I imeadiantly saw Jerry.**

**Jerry was being cornered by the bimbos again, I wanted to laugh because of the disgusted look he had on his face. I kept a straight face and walked over to them. Jerry started smiling as soon as he saw me. I don't know why, but when he smiled I got this weird funny feeling in my stomach. The bimbos were trying their hardest to seduce Jerry but failing miserably at it.**

**"****So jerry babe, why don't we go somewhere more private hmm?" asked one of the bimbos giggling in what she probably thought was a seductive laugh.**

**"****I don't think Jerry wants to go anywhere with you," I said surprising all but Jerry from behind. When the bimbos saw me they glared but walked away.**

**"****Sheesh Amelia I owe you a lot," exclaimed Jerry.**

**"****No problem just don't make a habit of it alright" I told him with a smirk plastered on my face.**

**"****Oh hey have you seen Larry or Garry I can't find them anywhere?" **

**"****Nope you're the first person I saw in here that I actually recognized," I said.**

**"****Well since I can't just leave you all alone I'll just kick it with you," jerry said grinning.**

**"****Please you just don't want to run into the bimbos again," I said trying very hard not to laugh but failing miserably.**

**"****True very true," Jerry said while nodding his head at me. We started walking towards the kitchen when I felt someone grab my hand. Jerry grabbed my hand and I was confused. I guess he noticed because he motioned with his head to the corner of the kitchen. The bimbos were there and they were watching us with hawk eyes. I smirked knowing what he was doing and decided to play along.**

**"****_Babe_**** do you want me to get you something to drink?" jerry asked me when he noticed the fact that I was smirking right at the girls.**

**"****Sure thing ****_babe," _****I told him and I could just tell my eyes had this sort of glint in them when I'm up to no good. Jerry smirked right back at me and grabbed a drink for the both of us. He took me by surprise and lifted me up onto the counter and stood in between my legs. I simply raised my eyebrows at him and he just shrugged at me.**

**"****So," I said a little awkwardly while also trying to fight down a blush that I had no idea why I was even blushing for.**

**"****So you're coming to my football game tomorrow right." He asked me before taking a sip of his drink.**

**"****I didn't know you played, but alright but you're going to have sneak me out again." I told him after I drank some of my drink. It was then I realized that my drink tasted a hell of a lot like whiskey.**

**"****Yeah sure no problem, I'll have the twins climb up to your room and sneak you out."**

**"****Cool, hey is my drink whiskey?" I asked.**

**"****Yeah sorry but that's all they had," he told me sheepishly.**

**"****No worries just asking," I said smiling.**

**"****Holy shit Amelia's smiling someone take a picture" yelled the twins coming out of nowhere. Or maybe I was just so distracted by jerry that I just didn't notice.**

**"****Shut up," I told them while turning to look at them. They were smiling as if they had won the lottery and I could see a hickey starting to form on Larry's neck. Garry already had a hickey and not trying to hide it.**

**"****So did you guys get laid?" I asked them while smirking at them.**

**"****That's none of your business, but I would like to know why our dear older brother Jerry is standing in between your legs or why you seem to be blushing?" asked Larry while wearing a shit eating grin.**

**"****Yeah since when we're you guys into the whole PDA let alone why were we not told you were dating?" Garry said catching on to what Larry was doing.**

**"****You guys know damn well what's going on," jerry told the twins while frowning. I noticed he still hasn't taken off his sunglasses.**

**"****Relax sheesh we know we're not stupid you know" replied the twins simultaneously. **

**"****So where have you guys been?" I asked so there wouldn't be a fight. The twins just looked at each other than shrugged in response.**

**"****Really that's all I'm going to get out of you guys a shrug?" I exclaimed from the counter. Surprisingly jerry was still in the position that the twins had found us. Suddenly there was a screech from outside and then five gunshots.**

**People all around us started yelling and running around. I imeadiantly jumped down from the counter and ran outside. **


End file.
